Digital graphic design, image editing, audio editing, and video editing applications (hereafter collectively referred to as media content editing applications or media editing applications) provide graphical designers, media artists, and other users with the necessary tools to create a variety of media content. Examples of such applications include Final Cut Pro® and iMovie®, both sold by Apple Inc. These applications give users the ability to edit, combine, transition, overlay, and piece together different media content in a variety of manners to create a resulting media project. The resulting media project specifies a particular sequenced composition of any number of text, audio clips, images, or video content that is used to create a media presentation.
Various media editing applications facilitate such composition through electronic means. Specifically, a computer or other electronic device with a processor and computer readable storage medium executes the media content editing application. In so doing, the computer generates a graphical interface whereby designers digitally manipulate graphical representations of the media content to produce a desired result.
One difficulty in media editing is that a user cannot easily and intuitively create groupings of media clips in the graphical interface. For example, the user may wish to create such a grouping by simply dragging a moveable drawing element across several tracks twice in order to define two borders to encompass several media clips. In addition, the user may wish to move or manipulate the grouped media clips together.
Thus, there is a need for a media editing application that allows a user to easily and intuitively create groupings of media clips in the graphical interface. In addition, there is a need for a tool that allows the user to create such a grouping by drawing borders or boundaries to encompass several media clips in the graphical interface.